Naruto Legend of the Triforce
by dragonshaun9
Summary: The Land of Hyrule was sealed off from the Shinobi world. When Ganondorf seizes the Triforce of power, the Triforce of Courage comes into Naruto's hands. Can the Leaf Shinobi save the world from an ancient power?
1. In The Beginning

Naruto: Legend of the Triforce

Naruto: Legend of the Triforce

Wow. Nothing like this has been done before. I haven't found anything like this anyway...but... Okay. I am combining Naruto and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. The way I thought this out...I hope it works. It sounds cool to me. Okay, lets begin.

A tale is passed down. Whispered, only in the temples throughout the world. Only they keep the story, for it was never written, only passed by the oral telling. And it speaks of...the creation.

When the cosmos was young, Kami was there. He shaped the chaos, gave it order and structure. He created stars, planets and moons. Satisfied with his work, he sat on his etheral throne. But eternity is a long time. The order held, but nothing really happened. In his lonliness, he fashioned beings like himself. His five children. The first he created, Roshidu, was like his father. He craved order and balance. The second, Akoi, was a prankster, and loved toying with his brother and his father. The last three were made at the same time. The three sisters: Din, Farore, and Nayru. They loved the shape of the universe, but its substance seemed empty. Like a glass bottle with nothing in it.

For ages, Kami enjoyed being with his children. They all were close, but grew increasingly tired of the same order at all times. It was the sisters who proposed creating new beings in the void. Not like themselves, but limited, posessing will and knowledge. Kami listened to thier case, and created one more world. As his last touch, he set a moon in orbit around it, and told his children to shape it as they saw fit.

The sisters came into the world first. Din, with her mighty flaming arms shaped it, wrought it, and created the stone and earth. Farore, with her gentle and nurturing spirit, created the life that would fill the world. Nayru, her wisdom flowed over the newly-awakened planet and gave the life there law. Their portion done, the sisters waited, waiting to see what their brothers would do.

Akoi descended on the world. He gave the life-forms the will to act as they saw fit, but in doing so also created the forces of Good, Evil, and Neutrality. The creatures revolved around these forces, and multiplied. Great forces for Evil appeared, created by Akoi himself, to make things more interesting for himself. Nine he made, and he gave each of them a different shape, and differing levels of power. Their status of power would be told by the tails they posessed. Pleased by his work, he left the world first.

Roshidu came last. He saw that the lot of beings were miserable, for death had not yet been fathomed. They felt pain, and could suffer, but did not perish. Roshidu said thus to his family:  
"Here I will remain. I will try to keep some order on this world, but I cannot interfere with the choices of these beings."  
He gave almost all the life forms a new gift, one that later was misinterpreted. Mortality. He took a new name for himself, as this was his major province. He called himself Shinigami. The only things that could not die were the Nine Beasts that Akoi had made. For he had used a part of himself to shape them. They were, thusly, deathless.

The work was done. The life form known as man rose to prominence quickly, and gave praise to the Gods who made them. The sisters, seeing their great thought come to be, left the world. At the point they had left, they let behind a small portion of their power. It took shape, into three combined triangles. The people saw this thing and were amazed, for nothing they had seen matched its splendor. And Shinigami said to them:

"This thing you see represents the balance of the world. It is the Triforce, for each part makes the whole. And it shall reflect the human spirit. It is Power. It is Wisdom. It is Courage."  
One man, who listened to the god, was overcome by curiosity. Boldly, he reached forth and touched the thing. The Triforce shone ever brighter, as did he. He held all three of its virtues dear to heart, and so it merged with him. The people were angry, but the voice of Shinigami stopped them.

"This is the will of the Gods. Verily, for the Triforce was shaped by the power of the Goddesses. His heart was balanced, and he recieved the fullness of its power. If his heart had not been in balance, he would have only recieved the part he most believed in. The other two would go to the ones who believe the stongest in that virtue. When all three pieces are brought together, one person can use its power. With it, he can shape the world twice, and no more."  
The holder of the Triforce thought long about what he would do with his power. Sensing this new strength, the Nine, the Bijuu as they were after called, came upon him, and tried to take the Triforce from him. He made his first choice.

"I wish for a way for man to improve himself, and defend himself from the forces of Evil."

From that, the ability to use the chakra in the body was born. The people learned how to mainpulate their chakra, and used it to great effect. But some of the people wanted more power, and demanded that the man give them such. Realizing that the Triforce could be used for great evil, he made his final choice.

"I wish for the Triforce to be sealed, and only those who can use a part of it can gain access to it!"

The deed was done. The Triforce was locked away, in what is now called the Sacred Realm. Five keys were made, and the door to the Sacred Realm was shut. What these keys were, only the man and the Gods knew. Still possesing great power, the man passed on much knowledge to the people. Taking a select few, he gathered them around the door to the Sacred Realm, and used the last of his power. Great mountains rose, almost completely sealing off the land they were in. He shaped the one exit into a dense wood, guarded by a wise tree spirit. With that done, he left the knowledge of the keys and the Triforce to his heirs and died.

That land, that came to be called Hyrule, was forever cut off from the outside world. The people forgot about chakra, and those few that regained the skill were called magicians. The lineage of the first wielder of the Triforce continued, unbroken for many ages. In the world outside Hyrule chakra was remembered, and used. Eventually, the skilled chakra users were called Shinobi, and special villages appeared, to teach them and train them.

Many years had passed...and Hyrule was forgotten by all except the high priests. The legend remained, as a part of mythology. But now...Hyrule and the world it hid from were about to meet again.


	2. The Door Opens

Naruto- Legend of the Triforce

Naruto- Legend of the Triforce

The Door Opens...

Wow, so many people interested in a fic by lil ole me. (Cheeky grin) Thanks for the interest guys, and here is your reward. Also, keep an eye on my other works, a few will be coming out shortly. Naruto and Zelda don't belong to me. Blah blah blah, lip service, lip service.

It was done. The doors boomed as they came to a stop within the stone walls housing them. The light from outside filled the inner chamber, but the light from the three jewels he had obtained still blinded him.

"Link! You have to hurry! Time's up!" a tiny voice cried.

He looked up at a light hovering around his head.

"I know Navi, I know."

The boy, Link, slowly made his way to the doorway. The Door of Time may stand open, but after all he'd been through lately, he wasn't ready to take a chance yet. Dwarfed still further by the massive stones, he peered into the room that he had just unlocked. He saw a dais...and a sword. A beam of sunlight from outside shone down on the blade, giving it an even more mystical feel.

"So thats the Master Sword..." Link breathed.

Slowly, he climbed the steps to the pedestal in which the sword rested. He fingered the hilt, feeling the cold metal under his fingertips. His fingers wrapped around the grip, tightening firmly. With a deep breath, he yanked on the blade. It didn't move. He tried again. Nothing. Frustrated, he planted his feet, and put both hands around the sword. With a mighty pull, the blade came free.

At first, nothing happened. Then he heard a wihsper all around him. Whirling around, he saw nothing.

"Link...somethings happening..." Navi murmured.

Wisps of energy began fading in and out around him. They gathered in a circle, orbiting him.

"The time stream, Link you're seeing the time stream!" Navi exclaimed.

The energy became more and more solid, and rotated faster. It started closing in around him. Nervous, he looked for a way out of the circle, and found none. Taking a step back, he accidentally hit the edge of the circle of temporal energy. It grabbed him, flowing over his body.

"Grahhh!" he screamed, pain unimagined flowing through him. He was being ripped aprt by the force of time itself!

"Link!" Navi cried, helpless as the boy started to dissolve.

With a final agonizing scream, he was gone, and the Master Sword fell to the ground.

"Heheheh..." a dark voice chuckled.

The fairy whirled around, seeing a dark figure framed by the stone.

"G-Ganondorf?!" she wailed.

"Foolish child...you couldn't handle the power of the Triforce if you tried..."

The evil man strode to the dais, and reached for the sword. As his fingers brushed the hilt, a spark of energy knocked him back.

"So...the sword of evils bane indeed..."  
The King of Thieves smirked.

"This curse I lay on the blade, that it shall not be held, save by one who holds the same power as that boy."  
He laughed to himself.

"For he was destined to grasp the Triforce, obviously. Whichever part he would hold, that fate passes to a new keeper. Only they can hold the sword now."

The Gerudo lifted his hand, and a doorway appeared behind the pedestal.

"Now...to claim my destiny!"

He went through the door and vanished.

XXxxXX

"No...not again..." the boy cried to himself.

Voices pierced the air around him.

"Get back here!"  
"You can't run forever!"  
"You'll pay for your sins, brat!"  
The boy sobbed as he ran for his life. Why was it like this? What had he done to these people to make them hate him so?

"There he is! Get him!"

"Uwaaaah!" he screamed, dashing down a side alley.

The street he had left had filled with people, most of them following their small quarry.

"Come on! No escape for him now!"

They were right. He came face-to-face with a dead-end. His eyes darted frantically to the walls around him, but there was nothing to climb. He started to turn back, to take a different route, but a stone smacked him in the head. Dazed, he fell to the ground, his hand over the bleeding wound. The crowd had caught him.

"Now, you'll pay, for everyone you killed you monster!"

Unable to think straight, he cried out, "What did I do to you? Tell me, please! I'm sorry, just don't hurt me anymore!"

The people laughed coldly.

"What a thing for a beast like you to say. You'll be sorry alright!"

A knife flashed through the air, piercing the arm he held up. The boy screamed, clutching his new wound with his other hand. The crowd drew closer, like sharks who reacted with the smell of fresh blood. The boy cowered away.

"No more, please...don't..." he sobbed.

His plea went unheard, as weapons of all kinds made contact with his young body. From the basic; baseball bats, sticks, stones, and hammers; to the deadly blades, daggers, and swords. He was bruised, beaten, broken, and cut. All without mercy, without remorse. The nightmare of it all, was that he would never pass out, not until it was over. He felt everything that hit him. His screams went unheeded, for no one would help him.

A new pain, a burning on his hand. His eyes widened. Not ninja, not again! They hurt even worse. The pain grew, and he screamed more from it than anything else. A blinding light started coming from his body, and the mob stepped back, afraid. His hand was glowing a bright gold, and a shape started appearing on the back of it. Fearing an attack from the thing they had just beaten, the mob fled, leaving the broken boy alone at last. His eyes, slowly dimming out, saw what was forming on the back of his hand. A triangle, made of three smaller triangles. One of them was glowing gold, the other two were shadows. Faces floated in front of his mind...and names with them. Two of them he didn't know, but one was quite familiar to him.

'Sakura-chan...'

XXxxXX

"Sakura! Are you finished your lunch yet?"

"Almost, Okaa-san!" she called back.

Sakura turned back around in her chair and sighed. She really didn't want to go shopping. She hated it. The other girls would be there, making fun of her forehead. Ino wouldn't be there, to shut them up. Dutifully, she finished her lunch and went outside. Her mother was waiting.

"Come on honey, we need to get you some new clothes if you are going to start at the academy next week."

"Yes Okaa-san..."

The shop was downtown, so it was a fair walk. As they traversed the streets, she could hear some of the girls snickering around her. She hung her head. Things weren't going to change anytime soon.

She heard angry shouting up ahead, so she looked up to see what the commotion was about. Just in time, because a black-and-blonde blur whizzed by her and ducked down an alley behind them, screaming.

"N-Naruto-kun?!" Sakura stammered.

Was that terrified blur really the same kind boy that helped her smile the tears away every day? Why?

A large crowd of angry people followed him, obviously not meaning well for him. She started to follow, worried, but her mother took a strong grip on her hand. Confused, Sakura looked up at her mother.

"Sakura, have you been hanging around with that boy?" she demanded, frowning.

"Y-yes. Naruto-kun talks to me every time I see him. When I'm crying, he makes me smile."

Her mother sighed. She knew that the boy was not a reincarnation of the fox, and was a sweet boy, but her daughter would be stigmatized if she continued to be seen with him.

"Sakura, you can't see him anymore."

Sakura was shocked. Her mother had never told her anything like that before.

"But Okaa-san, why? He didn't do anything wrong did he?"

"No...and thats the sad thing isn't it?" the elder Haruno muttered to herself.

"Sakura, please listen. If you hang around that boy, you'll get in trouble."  
Sakura shook her head violently.

"I don't CARE! Naruto-kun is my friend! I'm happy when I'm around him!"  
Her mother's heart ached with this, she hated the need to do this to them both. But she had to protect Sakura.

"I'm sorry, but there's no room to argue. It's final."  
Sakura started to say something but a strange burning on her hand distracted her. Her mother noticed her staring at her hand.

"Sakura, what is it?"  
She started to speak, but all that came out was a hiss of pain as the burning doubled in intensity. Sakura cried out, it felt as if her hand was on fire.

"Sakura?!"

A glow surrounded the burning hand, and Sakura passed out from the pain.

"Sakura!" her mother cried, catching her daughter before she fell to the ground. Staring at the hand, she saw something take form. Three triangles, forming a larger triangle. Two of them were dark, and one of the was halfway filled with gold.

Dun Dun DUNNNNNN! Okay, a short chapter but it sets the rest of the story up. It gets fun from here...hehehe. Lets see. First reaction I expect...Oh my god, he killed Link! You bastard! Second reaction: Naruto gets the Triforce yay! Third reaction: Huh?! Sakura gets half a Triforce? Yes folks, Sakura gets half a Triforce. Lets review our pieces shall we?

Power- Gannondorf has it. Period.

Courage- Link was supposed to get it, but fate (Me) intervened. Naruto's got it now.

Wisdom- Originally all Zelda's. But one part can be broken into smaller pieces. We know this from the first Zelda game and Windwaker. So, I'm giving half of it to Sakura. It fits her as well, in my mind.


	3. Important Notice

My apologies everyone. Not what most of you wanted to hear, I'm sure. But I have neglected this story for so long... and the Naruto manga has killed all my interest in Naruto fanfiction. Not to say I haven't been comiong up with new ideas, but my follow-though has been...lacking. But, for those of you following this story, there IS a small ray of hope. Someone has asked to use my idea for a story of their own. Razgriz7 is taking up the mantle, and I hope you all give them a shot. I'll be reading it with you, just to see what direction it takes for myself. But I am stating here in clear type: RAZGRIZ7 HAS MY PERMISSION TO USE MY STORY. As for those who are following me (if anyone still is...) then I have some news for you. I'm working on two stories right now. One is a Vocaloid/Symphogear crossover. The other one...I'm REALLY looking forward to. A Harry Potter/Dragon Spirit crossover. For those who have no idea what I said, wikipedia my friend.

Is this it for me in the Naruto Universe? Probably. I do have one humor story that I have been pondering although it would be more for a certain crowd to get the joke. Some will find it offensive, others will laugh. Me? I'll read what comes, and find my way.

Dragonshaun9, ending transmission.


End file.
